popgoes_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Simon
|type = AI |gender = Male |powercolor = Dynamic |first = First Night (head) Sixth Night (full appearance) |occupation = Fritz's Invention Replica of Simon Fitzgerald |variations = Simon Fractured Simon Deadline}} Simon is a humanoid robot bearing resemblance to the human skeleton created by Fritz Glade. He's the main antagonist of POPGOES. Description |2 = P1 Extras |2a = }} Appearance Simon is a large, futuristic, violet, robotic replica of a human skeleton with glowing white eyes, glowing shoulder lights, a heart rate monitor, supports that run throughout his body, and wires that wrap around his body. He has no nose and has an additional pair of endoskeleton teeth to go with his normal teeth. He has an endoskeleton head but does not have any other endoskeleton parts. Behaviour Simon is an artificial intelligence created by Fritz Glade. Simon was created with an extension allowing him to evolve, advance through the gathering of as much information as possible. Thanks to it, Simon was able to learn human speech, understand how to manipulate robots with similar AI and finally, manipulate Fritz into giving him access to the WeaselWare and later - murdering him. Simon is able to perceive emotions, such as anger. Fritz gave him this extension so he would act like a real human instead of a lifeless robot. Gameplay During each night, Simon appears in a specific camera in a specific time. When he appears, there is a time frame that lasts a few seconds where you can press one of the Simon Says buttons that correspond with his eye colour. If you do this correctly, he disappears from the camera and his head appears in front of the player, flashing repeatedly while talking to you. However, on the Sixth Night, he doesn't appear in a camera; instead, he appears on the table behind you and talks to you without needing a button to be pressed. POPGOES 2015 In POPGOES 2015, Simon was an additional enemy who could appear on your desk during the night and play "Simon Says" with you. Story POPGOES 1: The Blackrabbit After Fazbear's Fright burned down, there was an auction that sold all of the remaining items. Jeremy bought all of the items that were available, and that included the head of Springtrap. Jeremy realized that Springtrap's head contained the head of his now deceased brother, Simon Fitzgerald, and decided that he suffered an unfair death. He decided that he would hold a proper funeral for his brother, and went to work to bring his brother back to life. Jeremy knew that he couldn't bring his brother's head back to life, so he decided to create a robotic replica of him; however, he did not fully remember his brother, so he looked up the legends of the purple guy to base the design of this robot off of. This lead to the creation of Simon the robot, who was a giant purple robot that contained details that were based on the purple guy, such as being tall, thin, purple, and with glowing eyes. He was a skeleton because the human was dead. Simon's programming started with the same base AI that Strings did, but he had a special expansion called evolution. This would allow Simon to have a mind that grew similar to a human's brain, albeit significantly faster. It would also make Simon desire to do the "right" thing. After finishing Simon, Jeremy grew terrified of what he created and the potential it had to hurt him and others. However, he saw Simon as his actual brother, so he did not want to just scrap him. Thus, as a way to protect himself and others, he chained Simon up to a wall before activating him. After Simon was activated, he had the mentality of a young toddler and had to preface everything he said with "Simon says". Eventually, Simon grew very mad at Jeremy as he tied him up to a wall for his entire life. He saw an opportunity to escape after Strings became the security guard, and hatched a plan that would ensure his escape. He knew that Jeremy had lost his daughter, Bonnie, just before this, so he wanted to manipulate Jeremy into connecting him to WeaselWare. He wanted to be absolutely certain that he could do that since if Jeremy said no he would always say no, so he decided to practice his manipulation skills on Strings. During the Gem Ending timeline, Simon was not able to successfully manipulate Strings. After this happens, he gives up and resigns himself to being held in captivity for the rest of his existence. During the Grave Ending, he manages to successfully manipulate Strings into finding him 6 times. After this, he gains the confidence to manipulate Jeremy, and thanks Strings for giving that to him. He then tells Jeremy that he can save Bonnie, but he has to be connected to WeaselWare to do it. Jeremy, desperate to save his daughter, connects him to WeaselWare. Simon then immediately printed off Blackrabbit in the 3D printer that was inside of Jeremy's office. Bonnie then possesses the parts and immediately takes to kill Jeremy. After Jeremy is killed, Simon is freed and is able to walk out. He breaks out of the office and approaches Strings, which causes him to have a panic attack and automatically shut down. POPGOES 2: The Dead Forest After being freed, Simon destroyed all the Popgoes Pizzeria animatronics and took their Heart modules. He also destroyed Strings, creating Frayed Strings, taking his two hands, two nubs, two "wings" from his base and also his Curiosity Module. He has left all the animatronics thinking they were destroyed. Simon reconnected himself to WeaselWare to look up information regarding his namesake, looking at old articles about the Purple Man. Later, he began to design and build the Epitome Animatronics. When he finished and turned Epitome Popgoes on, he was attacked by him. He has lost his left hand and upper jaw before he managed to turn off Epitome Popgoes. From that point on, Simon became Fractured Simon. Trivia * Simon's eye colour normally changes to emote. ** However, in the Grave Ending, Simon changes his colour to impress, intimidate, and manipulate Strings, not to show emotions. * The Epitome Animatronics' appearance strongly resembles Simon. * Despite the common perception, Simon is blind. His eyes are LED screens with no camera behind. He's using a connection to the WeaselWare to see the environment. ** Since Strings has a camera that he can access, Simon saw himself for the first time when he approached him in the final cutscene of POPGOES' Grave Ending. Gallery POPGOES Simon-Red.png|Simon, with the red Power Colour Simon-Pink.png|Simon, with the pink Power Colour Simon-Cyan.png|Simon, with the cyan Power Colour Simon-Yellow.png|Simon, with the yellow Power Colour Simon-Green.png|Simon, with the green Power Colour Arcaderoomvent_simon.png|First Night encounter Birthdayroom_simon.png|Second Night encounter Parkinglot_simon.png|Third Night encounter Staffroom_simon.png|Fourth Night encounter Hallway_simon.png|Fifth Night encounter Backview_simon.png|Sixth Night encounter POPGOES Reprinted Optimized Simon.png|Optimized Simon's Prototype Head OptimisedSimon Hand.png|Optimized Simon's Hand Memory Card 20a.png|Simon's Memory Card Blueprint-Simon01.png Lgreyprint-Sight01.png Lgreyprint-Evolution.png|Simon's Evolution Module Greyprint-Simon.png|Simon's Heart Module Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Special Animatronics Category:POPGOES Category:POPGOES Finale